


Caffeine Dependence

by Fauxezzz



Category: VirtuaReal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxezzz/pseuds/Fauxezzz
Summary: 是「八木迪之 咖啡屋 安眠药 望远镜 小房间 铁栅栏 度人 散落的牌盒 喝完一半的水杯 毛毯 刀子 窗帘」的扩写
Relationships: Yagi/Tabibito, 八度 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Caffeine Dependence

度人曾经读过一本书。“爱情是心甘情愿的臣服，”那本书如是说。

人与人之间的情感对于他来说有些遥远，如同无法固定的气泡，碰触不得，所以虚无缥缈。就像某个咖啡店老板说的那样，“哪怕一次也好，你无法要求一个习惯了依赖自己与自己的爱好过活的人，去依附他人。”

接近黄昏时分，太阳逐渐沉下地平线，温柔的日光被散射，余下压抑的猩红。透过帘布上雪纺面料的缝隙，暧昧而含蓄地落在度人身上，连带着他身前的餐桌上，精巧的糕点和散落的牌盒也仿佛被蒙上一层血雾一般。

“怎么样？”体格较为健壮的老板边清理咖啡机边向他询问对于咖啡的评价。

他伏在桌上，慵懒随意地挖了一块蛋糕，另一只手摆弄着几张卡片，对八木迪之说道：“虽然我尝不太懂，但感觉叔的手冲咖啡比外面的咖啡要好喝多了。”

八木在他面前放下一杯水，说：“喝点水吧，这次的蛋糕做甜了。”

“嗯。”甜腻的鼻音轻哼一声算作回应，他没细看，便拿起有着浅色杯壁的水杯一饮而尽。所以并没有察觉八木在他杯子里投下的——一颗尚未融化完全的安眠药。

再次醒来的时候，意识仍像捆了铅球一样沉重，但作为牌手的行动力和判断力驱使度人咬住舌侧的软肉，强制维持意识的清醒。

意识一旦回巢，感官也跟着开始运作，他最先体验到的是包围下身的温热，被谁用掌心拢住的认知令他全身战栗。他抬眼，试着辨认眼前轮廓，但微暗的灯光和模糊的视线带来的不仅不是关于自身处境的有效信息，然而赠予他更强烈的危机感。他想要挣扎，却才意识到四肢都被压制，双手已经戴上了镣铐，根本无法逃脱。嘴里也早被塞入小直径的口球，勉强可以仅靠喉部肌肉进行吞咽，但做不到开口说话。因此与那位把他捆在这里的人交涉基本是不可能了。

那人在手心抹开润滑剂，而后轻挑慢捻地划过紧闭的穴口，往复按揉无人探访过的私密领域，最后推入带薄茧的指尖，温柔地探寻着他的敏感点。不知触碰到深处的何处，他被忽然侵袭的快感激得浑身一抖，内里不恰当地分泌了些许肠液，反而助长了那人的侵犯。

他被翻过身来，柔软的肚皮和微硬的性器被自身体重压住，紧贴着他人裤子表面的、颇为粗糙的布料，不适感使他不禁扭动身躯来调整。在那人看来，这却是直白的邀约，因此动作也少了拘束，甚至更为大胆地探入两三指，接着弯曲着指节揉搓他的敏感点。

他将腿抻直，企图将体内不安分的手指给挤出去，而实际上只起到让手指进入得更深的作用。那人搂住度人的腰肢，带着炽热温度的指尖以难以预料的轨迹在他身上游离，偶尔轻柔抚过他肋骨的位置，像在细数肋骨的数量，又仿佛在体验某些浪漫情怀。他还未从这暗示性的行为中得出犯罪者的动机，就被一阵突兀的痛感打断了思绪。

安眠药还在作用，昏沉的大脑虽然难以思考，却仍能感受到身后的被撑开感，滚烫得像被烧红的烙铁，一寸一尺地逐渐钉入体内，如同燃烧薪柴那样将理智焚烧殆尽。

“哈……唔嗯。”突如其来的侵入使含糊的呻吟声忽而响起，仿若被打开盖子后倒置的水瓶，倾泻而出。痛感使天秤倾斜，理智在与迷茫的拉锯战中倏然胜利，但此刻于他而言，重新获得清晰的视觉却并不算个好消息。

他迎着逆向的光，疑惑地注视那个将目光停留在他身上的——他信任的咖啡店老板，八木迪之。

施暴者却没急着抽动性器，反而异常地在他嘴角印下轻吻，然后取下阻碍亲吻的口球，随即交换了濡湿的腔温。度人本想趁其不备咬他一口，好让他停下带来疼痛的动作，但顷刻间他忽然撤去，这凶猛的一口反而咬在了自己舌尖。

猛烈的疼痛和体内的异物感都在提醒他，一切都不是梦境，是胜于虚拟的现实。

从正上方进入的角度让他得以清楚看见柱体与穴口相连之处，男性的第一性征在不该被当作生殖器的领地中不断地进入又退出，后穴却逐渐习惯了外物的入侵，甚至在八木迪之抽出时，仍恋恋不舍地包裹着挽留。使人血脉偾张的画面和异样的快感交缠融合，产生了美梦般的幻觉，仿佛是非也如猫的眼睛一样变化多端。

喉间的呻吟如若烧开的水一样，开始不住地翻涌。皮肤被情欲熏得通红，像火烧一样，让度人忍不住将身体蜷缩。他多希望自己此刻在水下，不仅能将持续爬升的体温降下，还能隔绝令人不快的声响。也许是因为较尖的耳朵，相较其他人，他会更容易捕捉到细小的、难以察觉的声音。他会如此设想皆因此时萦绕在耳畔的下流声音。但除了随着活塞运动而渐渐加重加快的呼吸声外，八木迪之直至现在都未发出过任何声响，所以耳蜗清晰地捕获性器摩擦时的水声也就无可厚非了。

Tabibito。

遇见他的时候，他说这个是他的名字，他已经忘却了前尘过往，意识中剩下的只有“自己是个流浪者”的认知。

这个名字有着“旅人”的意味，但他选择将“度人”作为名字的写法。

他想要揣测卡牌游戏中对手的心。

“那对局以外呢？他会在意我的想法吗？”八木迪之这样想着。喜爱之情在日复一日的闲谈中筑巢，而度人对他没有防备，所以他实施了精心策划的犯罪行动。

强迫的性交不仅是受人唾弃的下作手段，也会主动把他越推越远。八木迪之很清楚这样做的后果，他设想着、甚至诡异地期盼着度人看清自己这幅被爱欲左右的姿态，然后用那双澄澈得如琥珀的瞳鄙夷地看他。至少这样他能从他那获得一些回应。

但他没有，只是缄默着承受了他的疯狂。像以往一样，似有若无地游离在他人故事线的边缘。

他继续顶弄着，自虐式地在度人的脸上检索着，然而度人没有如他所愿地表现出厌恶的神情，眉梢眼角间的潮红反倒能看出一些忠于欲望的意味。度人拽着刚好卡在八木腰腹位置的衣角，咬着唇尽力不让自己发出呻吟声。

紧致结实的小腹随着他的进出轻轻颤抖着，而在那之上的、被拉起至锁骨的宽松衣物，也因急促的呼吸而随着胸口起伏。度人抬眼看他，下垂的眼角线条衬着金色眸子，楚楚可怜得像被雨淋湿的小狗。眼下两颗对称的泪痣被他撞得晃荡，被渐渐暗下来的日光模糊，一副犹如泫然欲泣的表情，不可避免地加重了他的罪恶感。

“叔，你……弄完了吗？”

“您这接受的也太快了点。”八木花了几秒用于理解，诧异了好一阵。

度人眨了眨眼：“叔不喜欢我说这种话吗？”

“那不能、那不能。毕竟我把您绑这来了。姑且可以理解为我还是蛮想听你说这种话的。”

他看着他的唇开合：“那继续吧，叔。”

被手心拢住的指尖猛然收紧，这句话仿佛药性强烈的催情剂，氤氲在昏暗潮湿的房中。八月的夜晚潮湿温热，而这种感觉在狭小的空间被实质化，有着渗入骨髓的黏腻感，在紧贴的肌肤上凝析成水珠滴落。

他凑得更近，双手占据了度人的两侧，不让他有反悔逃跑的机会。八木迪之指尖描绘着他的轮廓，从眼角到鼻梁，再从鼻尖到唇边，最终落在他的下颌上。随后他迫使他微仰起头，俯身吻住了他的唇。

不知过了多久，他几乎认为自己将窒息在这场旷日持久的战争中，柔软的唇瓣终于脱困。他贪婪地汲取着黏稠的氧气，调侃着。

“叔，您......至少让我喘个气吧。”

他的手指穿过他汗湿的发，指间滑落丝绸般的触感，又轻吻他的耳畔，舔舐过饱满圆润的耳垂，温热的舌尖带过——烙下独家的专属印记。度人忍不住颤栗，双臂揽过他的宽厚的肩。

“你不害怕吗？”八木迪之问。

“害怕？”度人反问，“您说的是‘害怕’吗？”

度人不明白他为什么会说这种话，他为什么要害怕？八木迪之帮了他很多，他却一直没有条件、也不知该如何回报。这种事情如果能用来抵押住宿费，不也没什么不好吗。年长的人总会让人不自觉地交付信任，所以他只是乖巧地躺在他的怀中，任凭他随意地动作。 

“我以为你会抗拒我。”

度人只是沉默。

八木迪之低声说：“我会给你足够的时间。”

“叔。”

“你在害怕，对不对。”八木迪之轻叹，“你还真是胆小的孩子。”

他们的呼吸混杂在一起。八木迪之的双手沿着他颈项的肌肉缓慢地移动，每经过一处便留下深深的齿痕，留下长串暧昧的吻痕。

铁链和镣铐撞击的哐当声，仿若敲击乐曲的合奏，搭上温软的呻吟声，居然也能品出些月下圆舞曲的味道。

在咖啡店里幽暗的小房间，彼此依偎着的律动，如同一场不为求胜的角力较量。胜者是谁早已失去了意义。

他们需要的，只是在这场比试中找到共鸣和平衡点。

八木迪之倒了杯酒，清澈透亮的液体如同绸布一样滑顺，酒液冲刷着杯壁，涓涓地从瓶口流入高脚杯肚。

.

度人觉得自己可能是醉了，才会在旁边就摆放着望远镜的情况下，迷恋上从布帘阻隔的窗口往外眺望的感觉。


End file.
